Call of Duty:Tropic Warfare
by Yuhi33
Summary: Vietnam War CoD fan fic. Unlike the games, I'm focusing on more than 2 main characters, and each battle they're in takes place from 1965 all the way to the war's end. Hope u enjoy and plz comment :
1. Prologue

**Ok so this is a fan fic I decided to make for Call of Duty, and unlike most CoD games, which are WWII games, I decided to make one for the Vietnam War. Also unlike CoD games, I won't focus on 1 or 2 soldiers, but a lot, and will feature many famous battles from Vietnam. Hope you enjoy this one, and I might take awhile to upload chapters, so plz! Be patient :)**

**Call of Duty:Tropic Warfare**

_**Prologue**_

**Van Tuong, South Vietnam**

**August 17th, 1965**

**Pvt. Tony Patterson, 3rd Battalion, 3rd Marines**

**Operation ''Starlite''**

Pvt. Patterson looked ahead as the LVT approached the sandy beach. He was sitting nervously with his other marines waiting to land on the shore. He couldn't see much besides the white sand due to the large shrub and forest that lay beyond. ''30 seconds!'' an officer yelled, as the countdown to landing began. Patterson tightened his grip on his M16 assault rifle. Since he was with the 3rd Marines, his battalion was tasked with moving several kilometers into the jungle and driving the Viet Cong towards the 2nd Battalion 4th Marines, who were going to arrive by chopper.

''Clear the LVT!'' the officer yelled. Patterson, along with the other marines quickly jumped off the LVT, and felt the slight splash of water on their boots as they went ashore. He was part of India Company and they were to trek through the jungle to a small hamlet where they would engage a large Viet Cong regiment, with the help of artillery fire from the 12th Marines. ''Alright lets move, we have to defeat the Viet Cong in An Cuong, or we'll risk losing Chu Lai.'' the officer said.

Patterson took a heavy breath as he waded through the ankle-deep swamp with the others. An Cuong was just beyond through this swamp, and already Echo Company of the 2nd Battalion 4th Marines was engaging the Viet Cong not far from his company's position. ''Shhhhh.'' a marine whispered. He pointed through the bushes at an opening in the trees. Patterson crouched behind a tree and looked out from the opening to see several huts in an open grassland. He saw several men wearing white shirts walking by the huts, though what caught his attention was the fact that they were carrying AK-47s on their backs.

''Don't fire until I give the order.'' the officer whispered, looking back at the camouflaged marines. He took out a Mk 2 grenade from his belt pouch and tossed it into the hut. Patterson went cold, as one of the men turned towards the sound of the grenade landing. The man went into the hut, and in 2 seconds, the hut exploded into a frenzy of smoke,wood, and dirt. ''Open fire!'' the officer yelled. Patterson along with the other marines fired their M16s at the other remaining Viet Cong. One of the soldiers fell to the ground with small blood stains on his shirt. The other soldiers ran into the trees, yelling in some language Patterson didn't understand. ''Secure the perimeter!'' his officer said, ''There will be more coming!'' Patterson ran out into the open and searched one of the huts with several other marines. There wasn't much inside, a wooden table with some AK-47 magazines and a Viet Cong flag on the wall. Patterson had always wanted to visit Southeast Asia when he was young, but never had he expected it to be so rural and in a military operation. He had originally planned to get a job as an engineer, but after college he was drafted into the Army. And now here he was, standing in a firefight with an enemy that he nor his companions could even understand. _Why do they have such good strategy?_

_''_Patterson get out here!'' his officer yelled. Patterson quickly ran outside the hut to see machine gun fire coming from the bushes by several more huts. Patterson fired his M16 at the bushes, and the firing ceased. ''We need to regroup with Hotel Company!'' the officer yelled. ''They're just through that part of the forest!'' he said, pointing towards the jungle. The marines began running as well as Patterson. He ran as fast as he could through the jungle, avoiding vines and deep water. His comrades were right behind him. He suddenly took cover as a bullet chipped a piece of wood on a tree next to him. He could hear fighting several yards away in the jungle. Patterson took a grenade and tossed it towards the sound of gunfire, not daring to look from his cover. After a few seconds, he heard the bang, and immediately ran from his cover shooting his M16 through the bushes ahead.

He kept shooting until his rifle was empty. He pulled a magazine clip from his belt pouch and reloaded his M16. ''C'mon soldier we have to move!'' his officer said, giving him a slight shove towards the bushes. Patterson ran through the bushes and came to another open field, this time though, there were other marines in the field firing at gunfire coming from the jungle on the other side of the field. He dropped to the ground and crawled to an unmanned M2 Mortar. He quickly loaded a bomb into the tube, covered his ears, and fired towards the jungle. He watched as the mortar fell into the jungle canopy and a huge ball of sparks and flame shot up from the jungle. Some of the machine gun stopped, but now there was rifle fire coming from the trees. ''Hurry and burn em' out!'' his officer yelled.

Patterson turned to see several marines carrying M2 flamethrowers and rushing towards the jungle. He watched in awe as the flamethrowers spat a long horizontal pillar of fire at the bushes, igniting the trees and vines in a somewhat beautiful sight. The gunfire stopped and didn't continue. ''Alright,'' his officer said, ''Now we need to move north and kill any remaining Vietcong, we should get- _bam. _His officer dropped to the ground with a large blood stain on his chest. ''Sniper!'' a marine yelled. Patterson quickly aimed his M16 at the bushes where he saw movement and fired several rounds. He finished it by throwing a grenade into the bushes, and watched the explosion rip and burn the brush. ''Someone get a medic!'' a marine yelled.

One of the marines ran to the radio carrier to call in a medical chopper, while the others were tending his officer. Patterson walked over to his dying officer and an utter cold fell over him as he saw his officer covered in blood, and heavily breathing. ''Please...d-don't...I.....can't....so cold... He suddenly stopped breathing, he was dead. Patterson couldn't feel his legs and almost collapsed at seeing his own officer die before him. He turned to see several Huey choppers coming in on the horizon over the jungle tree tops. The mission was over for now, but somehow, he felt as if victory was long from being achieved.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here it is! Ch. 1 Plz R&R and i'll post Ch. 2 as soon as possible :)**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Pvt. Reid's Report**

_**Ia Drang...I'll never forget it. We landed around noon at LZ X-Ray northwest of Plei Me. We were given orders to scout west of the area and eliminate any insurgents we encountered. When we pursued the Vietcong into the jungle, we were cutoff from the rest of the battalion. It was barely our first major battle and we lost over a hundred.**_

**Ia Drang Valley, South Vietnam**

**November 14th, 1965**

**Pvt. Tom Reid, 1st Battalion, 7th Calvary, Alpha Company**

**Battle of Ia Drang**

Pvt. Reid walked slowly and quietly through the tall grass, careful not to snap any sticks. He rubbed some sweat off his forehead, it was hot...and humid. Some other soldiers were several yards ahead of him drinking from their canteens. It was a sunny day in the jungle with only a few passing clouds and a slight breeze, but it would all turn to horror sooner or later. Reid had heard that Bravo Company had captured an insurgent who had told them that the North Vietnamese were camped up on Chu Pong Mountain to the southwest of the LZ. Estimates were around 1,600 North Vietnamese soldiers, all of them well equipped for battle.

His company was given orders to pursue and engage a Vietcong regiment that was waiting for reinforcements. He had been very scared when he heard the slightest sound coming from the bushes or in the trees, but his lieutenant insisted it was only a boar or a gibbon. Reid was also worried about land mines. He had been told that all land mines used by the French during the First Indochina War had been removed, but he was a little skeptical to believe that. _Why are we here?_ Reid thought. _This isn't our war. _The conflict had started in 1946 when the Viet Minh had declared Vietnam's independence from France, but they disagreed and the First Indochina War began.

Finally in 1954, France surrendered, Vietnam was split, game over...or so they thought. Reid was told little about how the conflict had begun, so he decided to figure it out himself. He had heard the U.S. was in Vietnam even before the war, especially 2 years ago when the insurgency had increased. Then just last summer, the USS _Maddox_ had taken fire from North Vietnam's Navy, and through some bullshit and politics, he along with other soldiers were sent to this hell of a place. Reid sat on a dry spot of grass next to his friend, Pvt. Sanders. Sanders had been his friend since they shipped out. Although he was slow in terms of cognition, he was still a good and humorous buddy.

''Hey Sanders.'' Reid said. Sanders turned, putting his canteen down. ''How you doin?'' he replied. Reid smiled, ''Do you think the platoon should return to the LZ?'' Sanders suddenly looked surprised. ''Why should we return? There hasn't been any shots fired all this morning.'' Sanders said. Reid looked down, ''I know but...I don't feel safe far from the LZ, especially in this secluded area.'' Sanders sighed, taking a drink and putting his helmet on a small rock. ''Maybe your right, maybe we should- ''AHHHHH!!!!''

Sanders and Reid frantically turned to see one of their soldiers on the ground with a spike-like object stuck in one of his boots. ''My foot! Take it out!'' Reid suddenly got up. ''Somebody get a fucking medic over here!'' Reid yelled. A medic came over and opened his bag. He pulled out some gauze bandages and some Paracetamol and ran over to the wounded soldier.

Suddenly the bushes around them came to life as the Vietcong slowly rose, their tattered clothes covered in leaves, their white helmets gleaming in the sun. Reid watched them lift their SKS carbines, but what caught his attention was their bayonets. They yelled and charged at the U.S. soldiers, already stabbing 9, and a few others shot their AK-47s, almost mowing down the soldiers. ''FUUUUCKKK!!'' the sergeant yelled, as he was shot in the leg. Reid ran over to a young Vietnamese insurgent pulling his bayonet out of a soldier's torso, and thrusted his knife into the man's neck. The guerrilla made a small yelp, but slowly collapsed onto the ground, blood pouring from his neck into the wet grass.

''Where the hell's our reinforcements?!'' a corporal yelled, quickly jumping behind a tree as some Vietcong shot at him. Reid couldn't believe his eyes, about a dozen soldiers were lying on the ground dead or dying. The last of the Vietcong retreated into the seclude of the jungle. Reid almost fell of shock as he saw his men crying out in pain, saying they didn't want to die. Reid noticed that only 4 of the 13 Vietcong he saw were lying dead on the ground. ''Where's the medic?!'' the sergeant yelled, blood seeping from his bullet wound. Reid saw the medic, still by the wounded soldier, but...he was dead, gone, a bullet hole in his helmet.

''He's dead sir...he's fucking dead!'' Reid said in agony. ''Where's our field radio?'' the sergeant said, limping towards a rock to sit on. A soldier carrying a backpack PRC 9 field radio ran over to the sergeant. The sergeant contacted base, and after a few minutes, he silently turned it off. ''So is help coming?''Sanders asked. The sergeant was quiet. ''The rest of the companies are pinned down at the LZ....they can't get to us.'' he said. Sanders suddenly went cold. ''W-what, what do you mean they can't get to us?'' Sanders said in a shaky voice. ''There's no help coming...we'll have to stick it out until the rest of the battalion lands safely.'' Sanders dropped his M16 in shock. ''Don't tell me that!'' Sanders said. ''Don't even fucking tell me we're stuck only 50 meters from the fucking LZ, and Beta Company can't even get to us!!'' Sanders yelled.

The sergeant suddenly got up on one leg, and grabbed Sander by his M65 jacket, and held him up close. ''You listen to me son,'' The sergeant said in a serious tone, ''We are gonna try and turn towards the creek bed, and you are gonna shape up right now, or your gonna get stabbed just like the rest of em'!'' the sergeant yelled, pointing at the dead soldiers. ''Do I make myself clear private?'' the sergeants said. ''Yes sir.'' Sanders said reluctantly. The sergeant let go of Sanders and sat again. ''There's a dried creek bed about 20 meters west of here.'' the sergeant said to the remaining soldiers. ''We can meet up with Lieutenant Taft's platoon and provide support fire.''

Reid got up and moved with the rest of the soldiers into the jungle. He looked back at the dead bodies of his fallen comrades. The sergeant took notice of him. ''We'll retrieve them later.'' the sergeant whispered. Reid nodded and followed his soldiers into the jungle, still grief-stricken.


End file.
